A Day in the Life
by GlockenBlume
Summary: Jenny and her family team up for a hunt with John Winchester and his boys. It's an interesting night.


_Okay, so this idea just kind of came to me and I wrote it down. It was originally going to be a full story, but I liked how it ended here. If you want me to put more up then just tell me so. :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Please tell me what you think! _

_P.S. I know not all the hunting stuff might not be 100% accurate but I tried my best. _

**I don't own Supernatural! **

Schoolyard Fights

I stirred my straw around in my melted strawberry milkshake, eyeing my Uncle Gabe curiously as he talked to some man and his sons—Winchesters or something like that. I shifted in the booth uncomfortable and winced at the thoughtless movement. I was _so _sore from Uncle Gabe's boot camp like workout last night. I mean—I was used to the cruel workout session but lately he's upped the intensity. Add that to the hard hit I took on our failed hunt last night—and you could say I was in incredible pain.

"Jenny?"

I shifted my attention to my little brother Olly. I winced again at the black eye the eleven-year old boy was sporting. The werewolf had got him bad last night too. Heck, the thing would have finished us off completely if Uncle Gabe hadn't been there. Either way—me, Olly, and Uncle Gabe all looked like we went about seven rounds with the world's top UCA fighters. _Ouch._

"Yeah?" I mumbled too tired and sore to try and sound sisterly.

"Um…" The boy—who just last night punched a werewolf straight in the face—licked his lips nervously. "Coby's here."

"Who?" I asked in confusion and then it dawned on me.

_Coby._

The little brat that's been picking on Olly mercilessly since we moved here two weeks ago. I lifted my head so I could see over Olly's ever growing frame—I hated being short—and glared at the fat, ugly nine-year old walking in like he'd owned the place. His big brother walked in right behind him with that stupid swagger movement in his steps. _Pants on the ground…pants on the ground…lookin like a fool…_

"_No…"_

Olly hissed under his breath as Coby walked over towards us. I could see the evil grin twisting across the punk's face and I felt rage filling mine. I finally got to be face to face with the kid who's been making my brother's life miserable. I'm sixteen. He's nine. Is it really wrong to hit a kid so much younger than me?

"Ah, if it isn't little Oliver Lincoln? Good to see you man." Coby drawled casually.

_One…_there isn't one single thing little about my baby brother. I may be petite for my sixteen years, but the kid towered over kids his own age. Heck—he towered over Coby. _Two…_our last name's not even Lincoln! How unfair is to be picked on with a name that's not even yours?

"Coby." Olly mumbled looking down at the table. I raised an eyebrow completely confused by this sudden change in behavior. Olly could take Coby in a second! He had the bruises to show it! Why was he acting like this?

I spotted Uncle Gabe eyeing us curiously. He raised an eyebrow at me when we met eye contact—_do I need to step in? _ I shook my head no. I could handle this.

"Coby—_"_Big brother slithered up behind the punk, "Oh _hey." _ He whispered oh so charmingly when he spotted me.

"Not going to happen." I spat standing up to my full height. Sure, it's only 5'1 but I'm all muscle and I got a kill face that can scare the crap out of most adults. "You know what can happen though?"

"Jenny!" I turned at Olly's frantic call. He shook his head sharply at me his face turning red in embarrassment. Oh right—I forgot how uncool it is to have your big _sister _do the _fighting _for you.

"Whatever." I mumbled backing off of the two idiots. "I'm going to throw our trash away." I told Olly while grabbing our trays. I eyed our Uncle again still in deep conversation with the man. My eyes strayed to two his sons—they sat close together. It's a trait that comes with the territory of being hunter's kids. The older son was eyeing me and he sent me a rather cocky smile when I met his eyes. I knew right away he was going to be handful.

His younger brother looked adorable as he stared down at his sneakers in utter boredom. Actually, they both looked bored out of their minds sitting there next to their dad. Why didn't they try to come and talk to Olly and me? Uncle Gabe had briefed us on what was going down this afternoon so we could just goof off until it was time to go. The Winchesters boys didn't seem to get that benefit.

Uncle Gabe turned around then and beckoned me over. The man and his sons stood up immediately and I wasn't blind to the way the older brother kept a shoulder in front of the younger one, almost like a shield against—well everything.

"John, meet my niece Jenny and nephew Oliver." Gabe introduced us quickly, "Guys meet the Winchesters—John, Dean, and Sam."

My brother being the shy wallflower he is inched a bit closer to my side. I moved so my elbow was resting against his side—_I'm here _and I felt him relax a bit. "It's nice to meet you." I spoke up trying to seem well-mannered. In reality, manners were the last thing on the list Uncle Gabe worried about. I do remember what mom taught me from way back _before _though.

All three Winchesters nodded in agreement and then the adults went back to whispering. My brother and I were left facing off against Dean and Sam. I always found this moment the most awkward out of all the others. Hunter's kids didn't trust easily and—looking into their eyes it was weird. You saw the crap they've seen growing up and could relate but knew talking about it was strictly forbidden. It's like the secrets we knew were secrets even to us.

"Nice shiner kid." Dean spoke up nodding towards my brother. "Get in a fight in school?" Olly and I studied Dean for a second to decide if he was serious. Which of course he _wasn't _because of _course _Dean knew what had really happened to Olly? Right?

Dean's voice was deep and for the first time I realized he had to be older than my sixteen years by maybe a year or two. Sam looked older than Olly as well. They had to be at least seventeen and thirteen. It was just a guess though.

"Yeah." Nate _finally _answered.

"You should see the other guy! Right Olly?" I teased elbowing him the ribs—_relax your acting like a dork. _

Olly lifted his brown eyes to smile at me. We shared a knowing look before turning back to the Winchester brothers. In this case—the other guy was burned and gone. I think we won that fight.

It was then I noticed the blooming bruises on the other boy's faces. They'd been through an interesting night as well.

"Dealing with schoolyard idiots too I see?" I stated bluntly.

The brothers shared a look before Dean shrugged confidently.

"Somebody got to look out for my geek brother."

"_Dean!_" Sam whined and I smirked.

Maybe the two weren't that odd after all.

Uncle Gabe and John came back to our sides then. Gabe placed firm hands on Olly and my shoulders before shooting a winning smile at the Winchester family.

"So—see you at dinner at eight?"

The knowledge between the six of us was almost tangible. Everyone completely understood we weren't going out _for dinner _tonight.

"We'll be there." John smiled charmingly.

Uncle Gabe nodded flung a couple twenties down on our abandoned table and shuffled us out of the restaurant.

() () ()

"They're good right?" I asked Uncle Gabe as I cleaned my gun. "I mean—they can handle themselves?"

"Can you?" He spat at me.

I nodded understanding that he was still angry about last night. It had been a close call—too close. It also hadn't been my fault or Olly's for that matter, but I wasn't about to say that out loud.

"I'm serious!" I hissed, "Is it safe?"

I've never heard anything about the Winchesters as hunters or as people. John looked pretty competent, but you never know. I just needed to know what Uncle Gabe thought. If I have to be doubly careful with Olly around tonight.

"They're good." Uncle Gabe confirmed, "Very good actually. We'll have this hunt done in no time." He clicked on the safety on his rifle before turning to look at me. "Until then can you and your brother _try _and make friends? You don't have to hide around these boys. John and I both agreed that you four need friends who understand."

I rolled my eyes. Great—he expected some kind of pow-wow to happen tonight.

"Yeah, whatever Uncle Gabe…just know that I'm talking about my feelings or some crap like that." I waved him off. He smirked and stood up to get his leather jacket.

"No—that'd be torture!"

I rolled my eyes and got Olly who had been sharpening all our knives. I helped him pack everything up before we slipped into Uncle Gabe's big pickup truck. I didn't understand why I was feeling so nervous.

() () ()

The woods were quiet when we got there. The Winchesters were already there, but they hadn't set up yet so I figured they had just gotten there. I was anxious, but I didn't show it.

I stuck close to Olly's side as we started into the woods. I was extremely proud of how alert he was being, and the expert way he held his rifle. He was really growing into a great hunter. Even though he was shy and a complete pain—he was good.

Halfway towards our camping spot the noises started up. I counted three maybe five separate Wendigos—a whole freaking family. Fantastic. No wonder Uncle Gabe was so adamant about teaming up with the Winchesters for this one. It was going to be a long night.

I hope the Winchesters had remembered to change the rifles into flamethrowers for this little hunting trip. As I watched the synchronized way they walked through the tries I doubted they forgotten.

When we reached the middle of the woods, John turned towards the rest of us. He looked almost scary under the moonlight. He was out for blood tonight.

"Okay—we'll split up in teams."

Dean instantly stepped in front of Sam like he expected Olly or me to claim him. I titled my head to eye my little brother arching an eyebrow—_you ready?_

He gave me a timid smile which I returned. We were ready.

Of course—everything goes wrong.

The slight sound of claws against dirt was our only warning before they attacked. I had been wrong before—there was way more than five. Crap.

The six of us scattered instantly taking cover before our faces got ripped off. Acting instinctively, I grabbed the little body next to me and shielded it from wayward claws as the Wendigos disappeared as fast as they'd come.

Knowing we couldn't sit here for long I grabbed my brother's hand—it got bigger—and sprinted us at my top speed into the thick of the woods. I kept my left hand clenched around my brother's as my right hand kept a firm grip on the rifle/flamethrower. I'd roast anything that got too close to us. I quickly tugged us up against a tree truck hiding out, listening to the woods intently. Nothing seemed to following us.

"Sammy!"

Dean's voice ripped across the woods.

_Seriously? Didn't know the dude know better?_

I turned to glance at Olly knowing he'd be able to read my mind with just one face expression. I didn't expect to see Sam Winchester huddled down by my side. He had a dirt smudge on his left cheek and he was looking at me with something a keen to worry.

"What—your—"I shook my head not believing I'd grabbed the wrong youngster. So where was _my _youngster? An image of him hiding somewhere alone flashed through my head. Gut wrenching fear had me rising to my feet and bellowing loudly. "Oliver!"

"Dean has him." Sam quickly explained, "You two got us mixed up in the mess. He'll…he'll be safe with Dean." I understood the importance behind Sam's pause. _Will I be safe with you?_

I swallowed down the emotion clogging up my throat.

"Okay, he can take care of himself anyway." I waved it off with a forced smile.

Sam sent me the most adorable smile and shook his shaggy head. So much like Olly.

"You're as bad as Dean." He mumbled as he scanned the area nervously. The boy was nervous—I could only imagine how Olly was fairing. The boy was tough but it was dark and we just walked into a war zone.

"I'm betting on it." I stated firmly before standing to my feet. "Alright, we're going to be okay we just have to keep moving. Are you hurt?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "Are you?"

I shrugged and smirked down at him. In all honesty, a claw had scratched my back up pretty bad when I dove over Sam earlier, but I wasn't about to admit that.

"Let's get out here." I helped him up and kept close to his side as we moved. It was easy really—watching out for Sam. He was only just a bit taller than Olly, but he had the same timid smile, the same cute innocence. I just hoped he also shared Olly's hunting skills.

A loud roar echoed across the sky and Sam tensed beside me. I needed to find Olly. I never separated from him—especially not during a hunt. Dean seemed like a competent guy, but he was my baby brother. I eyed Sam for a second and sighed. I had my own baby brother to look after at the moment.

"Roll!" I ordered at the sound of a twig cracking.

In one practiced movement the two of us dove into a somersault rifles and all. I felt rather than saw a Wendigo fly above us and land on the ground a few feet away. Using the momentum of my roll I landed on my feet and brought up my rifle.

I caught the shadow in my crosshairs and pulled the trigger. The sound of the burning Wendigo filled the entire woods and I winced. I never wanted to be burned to death—awful.

"Wow, you're as good as—"Sam started to compliment me but I shook my head and grabbed his wrist.

"No time! Run!" I ordered picking up my pace.

As we ran I glanced down at his own rifle curiously. "What's in that?" I needed to know.

"Flare." Sam explained. "I got spares too."

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Smart." That is a lot lighter than our homemade flamethrowers.

The roar of another dying Wendigo filled the and relief filled me. Two down now.

"Ahh!"

I froze in my stride causing Sam to stumble a bit before he can catch himself. That was Olly! He is hurt!

"Dean's with him. I swear he's safe Jenny!" Sam immediately rushes to assure me. "Dean's great! Really, he's—"Sam let's out his own squeal as two Wendigos fall from the trees. I shove the kid out the way before the claws fell on us, but I felt one tug on his shoulder right as a claw swept across my face. Great, I'm going to look so beautiful tomorrow.

I kicked out with all my might and flung the monsters away from us before scrambling to my feet. I scanned the ground for Sam and find him looking dazed still crouched on the dirt floor. Oh heck no! None of that on me! I wrenched him up onto his feet just like I would with Olly.

"Sam! You got that one!" I growled pointing towards the one perched on a tree. With that I spun on the second that was circling in closer.

The flare exploded behind me and I quickly covered my eyes from the too bright light. After a minute or two I peeked behind and smiled, Sam Winchester had perfect aim. I nodded to myself before spinning around blasting the second one with a string of fire.

"Jenny!" Sam's panicked voice hit me.

I spun around to see another Wendigo heading straight towards him as he struggled to load the next flare. Pressure sucks. I spun my rifle around quickly stepping to the side so I won't roast Sam too. I aimed it up; pulled the trigger—and nothing. Jammed.

I looked up to see the thing almost on Sam. I didn't think about my next action. I just did what I'd do for Olly or Uncle Gabe in a heartbeat.

"Ah shit!" I cursed loudly before throwing my rifle down and racing forward.

I lunged at the Wendigo with a loud battle cry, knocking it off its path towards Sam. We fell hard and I hissed as my shoulder blade popped loudly as it hit the ground. I struggled with the thing for hours where in reality it could have only been twenty seconds or so.

I shoved it away with all my might and forced myself back onto my feet. I was going to be _so _freaking sore in the morning. I didn't really have a game plan for the next couple minutes—I guess just play chicken with the thing until Sam loads his gun and pray that he doesn't shoot me by mistake.

I keep myself in between me and the still struggling boy—something must have broken on his gun—when the boom of a gun sounds. A whole appears in the Wendigo's chest and in seconds the thing is gone.

Sam and I spin around to see Dean and Olly standing just a few paces away. I eyed Dean for a second whose arm is still raised before turning back to my brother. I see a few bad scrapes but other than that he's completely fine.

"Olly!" I let out a huge breath as I stalked towards him.

My brother shot me his famous 'girl_ please…'_ look.

"Way to just leave me sis." He mumbled.

"Oh shut up!" I demanded before drawing him in for a bear hug. I didn't give a crap if it embarrassment him or not. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Olly assured me, "Dean…he helped me." He explained looking towards the other older boy. I turn so I can meet his eyes—they're watching me. He's got his arm around Sam too.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I wasn't ashamed of the raw emotion in my voice. Olly was the _most important _person in my life. Dean probably didn't understand how necessary it is that nothing happens to him. I watched the way he leaned down to meet Sam's wide eyes—they shared an intimate smile—maybe he did.

Dean moved his green eyes back towards me. "You jumped in front of that Wendigo—completely unarmed for Sammy." His voice doesn't hold any one emotion but I understand it all the same. "Thank you."

I nodded towards him and glanced back down at Olly.

_Huh…look at us making friends._

() () ()

By the time the six of us walked of those woods the next morning, we were bloodied and disgusting. Uncle Gabe had a terrible limp and by the size and position of the scrape John Winchester was lucky to still have his left eye.

Dean and I walked shoulder to shoulder with Olly and Sam on either side. I knew Uncle Gabe and John noticed this but they were too tired to talk about it. I knew I wouldn't be that lucky forever though.

We all stopped when we reached the cars. None of us moved from our places but we all knew it was time for our goodbyes. We watched as Uncle Gabe and John shook hands—friends, allies—before heading towards their separate vehicles.

In the next moment Sam had me in a tight hug with a whispered, "Thanks Jenny," before heading towards his dad. I watched Dean and Olly share a quick smile, Dean ruffled his overly long blonde hair, and then Olly moved towards our truck.

"You got a good brother." I told Dean after a few seconds of silence.

"You do too." Dean agreed with a smirk.

More awkward silence.

_Should I just walk away? This is like watching a train wreck!_

I straightened my shoulders knowing I had one last order of business before this was all over.

"I owe you." Dean and I gushed out at the same time.

"Huh?" We repeated at the same time.

I giggled and he cracked a smile.

"I'll remember that. You know in case I ever need to collect." I smirked backing up. It was weird because I knew Dean was used to having girls throw themselves at him, and to anyone else what I'd just said might sound dirty. After tonight though, Dean knew what I met. Our IOU's had everything to do with life or death—nothing else. _I think so anyways. _

"You got a phone?" Dean asked and I pulled it out. He punched his number before handing it back to me. "Call me if you need me. I'll come." It was statement. A fact.

"My turn." I smirked holding out my phone. I gave him his phone back once my number was saved inside. I stepped back because I hadn't realized how close we'd gotten. "Stay safe okay?" I teased—mostly—as I backed up towards Olly and Uncle Gabe.

Dean's reply was a smirk and a nod.

"Yeah," He replied cockily, "You too."

I knew he met it. Weird…how you just know some things.


End file.
